Currently, all the label printers in commercial model, desk-top model or mini model that used in the market are in a structure of opening at the top, that is to say, the housing of the printers can be opened at the top. Thus, the consumable only can be put into the printers through the top of them. And it is hard to change scrolls as the space for media going through are too small if opens at the top. It is always necessary to add outside paper frames to accommodate large rolls of labels if multitudinous printing tasks are demanded in the practical work process. However, with the present printers whose covers can be flipped forward and backward, the label paper must pass through between the top cover and bottom housing, which is inconvenient to operate.
And the fixing manner of the printhead module in traditional commercial, desktop or mini label printer always demands a support point on each side of the paper outlet to fix, ensuring the stress balance of both sides of the printhead module so as to perform a consistent printing effect on a whole piece of paper.
However, it is hard to operate when assembling the consumable as the side support points and the printer head module of the commercial, desktop or mini label printer in the prior art are always closed, resulting in that the consumable can only be passed through the small close gap between the printhead module and the rubber roller and the mechanism module. And it is inconvenient to operate as the consumable must be cut off to pass through the small passage when changing the consumable.
In a word, it is hard to operate when changing scrolls due to the limited space for paper passing through in traditional desktop printer, and it is very likely to damage the desktop printer and shorten the product life if mis-operated when changing the scrolls.